Positive
by A. Kirklandie
Summary: Buat yang suka minder, baca nehhh:v Biasa aja tapi semoga bisa membantu dan mengobati rasa rindu kalian dengan kapal karam yang satu ini:"( Hope you love it, and a little bit islamic words... ano ne, mau promote. /bbM96PFQnGs. like yaa


" _Jangan memandang dirimu buruk dan orang lain itu baik, tetapi pandanglah dirimu sebagai orang yang kelak bisa melampaui orang lain._ "

* * *

 **Positive**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A little bit Islamic content such as word, like Astaghfirullahaladzim, etc.**

 **Hope you enjoy, minna!**

* * *

"Kok udah ujian aja sih.. Cepet banget gila."

Mungkin seperti itulah kata-kata yang terlontar dari seluruh siswa baru Konoha Senior High. Banyak yang tak menyangka bahwa ujian akhir semester sudah di depan mata.

Termasuk Sakura.

Gadis bersurai _pinkish_ itu merutuk dalam hati berkali-kali. Bagaimana bisa senin depan sudah ujian sedangkan dia sama sekali belum paham dengan materi yang diajarkan oleh guru-gurunya.

Ya, itulah SKS. Kalau kau tak terbiasa, kau sendiri yang akan binasa.

"Eh, denger-denger, nanti sepulang sekolah anak IPA 1 bakalan belajar bareng ya?"

"Yoi, katanya sih gara-gara salah satu murid IPA 1 ada yang punya kakak guru, yang bakalan magang di sini mulai besok. Jadi, ya gitu deh."

Sakura termenung.

Dia kan IPA 1.

Tapi kok dia nggak tahu apa-apa ya?

Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Sakura benar-benar merasa terasingkan di kelasnya. Gadis itu menghela napas, dan berjalan kembali menuju kelas, menghiraukan segelas jeruk hangat yang masih tersisa setengah.

Dan bel pulang pun berdering.

Sungguh miris. Dari berangkat hingga pulang sekolah, dia selalu sendirian.

Iya sih dia jomblo tapi ya masa gini amat?

Hah.. Sakura bingung. Bagaimana caranya agar teman-temannya menganggapnya ad-

"Eh, maaf dek!"

-hah?

Butuh waktu tiga detik untuknya untuk memahami apa yang sedang terjadi.

Seragam putih-putihnya kini memiliki motif dari hitamnya kopi. Indah sekali sampai-sampai dia ingin mengumpat.

Dan di depannya, ada seorang pemuda, dalang dari semua in-

"Dek?"

-oke. Dia tampan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menepis pikiran _absurd-_ nya barusan. Dia berdeham, "Iya, nggak papa," ucapnya singkat, dan kembali berjalan. Bodo amatlah dengan seragamnya, lagipula teman-temannya juga tak akan menggubrisnya.

"Ah, bentar, dek! Boleh numpang tanya?"

Sakura berhenti, dan menatap pemuda itu, mengisyaratkannya untuk melanjutkan berbicara.

"Kelas IPA 1 di mana ya?"

* * *

Hebat sekali. Si pemuda yang sudah menodai kesucian seragamnya, ternyata adalah guru magang yang dibicarakan sekelompok gadis di kantin tadi.

Dan benar saja. Saat ini kelasnya sedang ada acara belajar bersama sekaligus perkenalan dengan guru magang yang ternyata adalah kakak sepupu Karin Uzumaki.

"Jadi, untuk mencari komponen vektor di sumbu x dan sumbu y, kita bisa menggunakan trigonometri. Kita tarik garis putus-putus di sini, dan... di sini. _See_ , bentuknya mirip segitiga kan?"

Semua murid IPA 1 melongo.

Seakan-akan baru kali ini mereka diterangkan materi fisika oleh seorang guru.

Tapi emang iya sih. Guru fisika mereka tak pernah menerangkan materi. Lebih tepatnya, jarang. Sehingga mereka masih kurang paham.

Mereka saja kurang paham, apalagi Sakura.

Jika diibaratkan, dia cuma ampas dari segar sari kadaluarsa.

Udah ampas, kadaluarsa pula. _Double kill_.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Sakura mulai paham, dan lupalah dia tentang pemuda yang sudah menodai seragamnya. Yang dia tahu sekarang pemuda ini adalah penyelamatnya sebelum ujian.

Hmm, sepertinya Sakura harus les pada orang ini.

* * *

"Eh, kamu."

Sakura terdiam, merasa terpanggil. Tapi, nanti dikira dia kepedean. Jadilah Sakura meneruskan langkahnya.

"Dek! Yang rambutnya pink!"

Oh, oke. Itu memang dia.

Sakura berbalik, dan mendapati pemuda alias si guru magang itu menatapnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum canggung dan mengusap tengkuknya, "Untuk soal seragammu, sekali lagi, maaf ya?"

"Ah, iya pak. Tak apa," timpal Sakura. Belum saja dia menunduk untuk pamit pulang, guru magang itu segera berucap lagi.

"Sebagai gantinya, ayo, saya traktir kamu di _cafe_ depan sekolah. Bagaimana?"

* * *

Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum geli.

Ditraktir oleh gurumu sendiri yang, _Alhamdulillah_ , cukup tampan. Dan itu hanya karena noda kopi.

 _Klise_ , tapi Sakura merasa beruntung sudah mengalaminya.

"Nama kamu Haruno Sakura?"

"Lho, Bapak kok tahu?"

Pemuda pirang itu tertawa, " _Astaghfirullahaladzim_.. Pertama, di awal tadi saya kan sudah mengabsen nama-nama anak IPA 1, termasuk kamu. Kedua, memangnya saya kelihatan setua itu ya sampai kamu panggil bapak?"

"Ya, bukan gitu pak. Habisnya, bapak kan guru saya mulai besok, ya kali saya panggil pakai nama panggilan."

"Saya nggak keberatan kok, kalau dipanggil pakai nama panggilan. Kamu boleh panggil saya Kak Naru."

Sakura menyeruput _milkshake_ nya dalam diam, dan mengangguk kecil. Kak Naru, entah kenapa iti terdengar lucu bagi Sakura.

"Oh iya, kalau boleh tahu, kamu kenapa keliatan diem banget di kelas tadi?"

"Jadi bapak-eh, kakak, mau aku berisik waktu jam pelajaran?"

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu—Naruto—tertawa. "Ya bukan gitu lah. Maksud saya, kok kamu kayak kelihatan nggak akrab gitu sama temen sekelas sendiri. Padahal saya liat-liat temen sekelasmu anaknya asyik-asyik."

Sakura terdiam, dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Kalau gitu, kakak salah persepsi. Bukan aku yang ngejauh, tapi mereka sendiri yang keliatan udah sempurna tanpa aku, jadi ya, yaudah."

"Kok kamu mikirnya gitu?"

"Aku kan nggak selevel sama temen-temen aku yang lain, kak. Mereka pinter-pinter, aku mah apa, ampas."

"Tapi kan ampas juga berguna, ampas tahu misalnya," Naruto terdiam sejenak, sebelum tersenyum jahil, "Kan bisa dijadiin makanan kambing."

Sebenarnya dia ingin marah diledek seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa dia justru tertawa lepas, bersamaan dengan Naruto. Gurunya ini benar-benar aneh.

"Kamu jangan pernah mikir gitu. Nggak selamanya orang pintar itu ada di atasmu. Bagus kalau kamu sadar kamu nggak sepintar mereka, tapi, kamu pasti bisa kan lebih tekun dari mereka?"

Sakura terdiam. Naruto beranjak dari kursinya, dan mengacak surai _pinkish_ -nya pelan. "Semangat ya, saya tahu kamu bisa jadi di atas mereka semua."

Pemuda itu tersenyum manis, dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tertegun. Pipi gadis itu memanas.

Baru kali ini ada yang berkata semanis itu padanya.

"Ah iya," Naruto berhenti, dan berbalik, menatap Sakura yang balik menatapnya. Dengan tangan memegang gagang pintu kaca _cafe_ dan mata yang ikut tersenyum, pemuda itu berucap.

"Gelas _milkshake_ -nya, jangan sampai hilang ya!"

* * *

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto**_

 _ **083xxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Keep spirit, beautiful flower!**_

* * *

Sakura tersenyum.

Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar gurunya yang paling aneh.

Sekaligus yang paling manis.

* * *

 _ **Hayooo buat yang sampai sekarang masih suka minder, udah diseemangatin tuh! Pake beautiful flower lagi XD**_

 _ **Maaf ini pendek bangett, dan maaf juga, belum bisa update ff yang lain. Sks ini membunuhku teman-teman:(**_

 _ **Oh iya, senin depan author ujian akhir semester:"(**_

 _ **Minta doanya ya?:) semoga author bisa dapet nilai yang memuaskan, aamiin. Dan semoga bisa jadi paralel satu di SMA, aamiinnn:))) doain ya minna:)**_

 _ **Terima kasih dan wassalamualaikummm!**_


End file.
